


Rebound Revelry

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John may have found an outlet for his sexual frustration since Vriska broke it off with him, but Vriska has been having a dry spell.  Obviously, the best solution is to have a bit of fun with her two favorite exs.  </p><p>For mtjester's<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/805733/chapters/1519870">Rebound Rivalry.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebound Revelry

 “I’ll just grab my stuff and then we can beat it,” John said, strolling into his room and dropping his bag on the floor next to his desk.  Vriska sat on his bed as he began to ruffle through his papers.  She looked around with vague interest.

“You haven’t changed at all,” she said, eyeing the poster of Nic Cage that she had always thought about stealing.

“Well, yeah,” John replied.  “We only broke up like four months ago.”

“It’s been six months, John.”

“Has it?” he asked, pausing to think.  “Huh."

“I can tell you don’t miss me at all,” she said, and he flushed.

“No, it’s not like that!” he said.  “It’s just been a rough year, that’s all.  To be honest, I’ve actually missed you a lot!”

“Obviously I know that,” Vriska said, smirking.  “Considering how badly you took it at first.”

“Well...yeah, I guess,” John said.  “But who takes stuff like that well?  Break-ups suck.”

“They do,” Vriska agreed.  “It was a tough decision for me to make.”

“Yeah, well...but I’m glad we’re talking again!” John said.  He stuffed the remaining papers into his bag.  “Are you ready to go?”

“What’s your rush?” Vriska asked, and she patted the bed.  “You act like you’re uncomfortable to have me here.”

“Oh, no, that’s not what I meant,” John said, walking over to sit next to her.  “I just thought you wanted to go do stuff.”

“ _Are_ you uncomfortable?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Taken aback, John opened his mouth to assure her that her presence in his bedroom was totally okay and not at all weird, but after some consideration, he decided to be honest instead.  “Okay, yeah, I’m a little uncomfortable,” he admitted.  “But not because I think it’s weird for us to hang out!  It’s just...it was you who broke up with me, and I guess there’s still some lingering things?  But it’s cool, I’m totally cool with the fact that we’re not dating anymore and haven’t been for a long time, and that you probably do not want anything to do with me that isn’t strictly friendly!  I got it, and I’m definitely man enough to keep it under control.  It’s fine.”

“Are you kidding?  It suuuuuuuucks,” Vriska said, rolling her good eye.

“It...does?”

“Yes, John, it does.  I stand by my decision and all that, but damn, six months of _nothing_ blows ass after a good relationship!”

“Oh...that’s...”

“Not that you would know, would you?” she asked, turning to him and smirking.  “You found yourself a good outlet.  How are you two, by the way?”

“Me and Tavros, you mean?” he asked.

“Yes, you and Tavros.  How long have you been hate dating now?”

“I don’t know if you would call what we’re doing _dating_ , exactly, but...I guess a month or two?  I don’t really know, since the whole deal has been really confusing from the start.  I just kind of play it by ear and pretend I know what I’m doing,” he said.  “...Why?”

“Oh, you know, just thought I’d ask,” Vriska replied.  Her smirk became more mischievous and she said, “Soooooooo...have you gotten him to do the thing yet?”

“Thing?” John asked.

“Yeah, the thing,” Vriska said, leaning closer to him.  “You know...the one with his mouth?”

“Whoa, what?” John asked.  “That’s...kind of personal, don’t you think?”

“Oh, come on, John,” she said.  “We gossip about you all the time!  Join the club.”

“Wait, you do?” he asked, and when she nodded, he reached for his phone.  “That dick!” he hissed, typing him an angry message.

“Don’t worry about it!” Vriska said, taking his phone away as he pressed send.  “We’re all friends here.  Friends with varying degrees of benefits, but friends nonetheless, right?”

“He’s not my friend,” John said.  “Well, he is my friend, but mostly he’s just a huge pain.”

“Which is exactly how he likes your relationship,” Vriska said.  John continued to sulk, and she snaked an arm around his waist, leaning against him.  “Come _on_ , John, it’s not like there are any secrets between us.  You and I were thing, he and I were a thing, you and he _are_ a thing...the only thing we haven’t done is each other at the same time!”

“Well, yeah,” John said.  “That would just be weird!”

“Would it?”

“...Wouldn’t it?”

“I guess it depends if we’re all mature enough to handle that sort of thing,” she said.

“So, um...what are you trying to say?”

“Who says I’m trying to say anything?”

“But...you are, aren’t you?”

“What do _you_ think I’m trying to say, John?”

“I don’t know, it’s just...it sure does seem like you’re trying to say something!”

She rolled her eye and sighed.  “What I’m trying to say, John, is that I wouldn’t mind a little action, since it’s been six months since I’ve gotten any, and if you and your alien romance project happened to want a little excitement in your _obviously_ dull hate life, I can help you spice things up a bit!”

“Hey, who says our hate life is dull?”

“You don’t even know about the thing with the mouth!”

“Okay, in my defense, that’s really vague, and it could refer to anything!”

“Trust me, you would _know_ what I’m talking about—“

“Hey, asshole, what is this text...?” Tavros asked, frowning down at his phone as he opened the door to John’s room.  Everyone froze as Tavros looked up.  Vriska was now leaning so heavily on John she was practically draped across his lap, and John had subconsciously put his arm around her, an old habit from their old days of dating.

“What are you doing here?” John asked, dropping his arm from Vriska’s shoulder.

“Uh...I’ve been here for three hours, actually, but we were outside when you came home, so you probably didn’t know...” he said, eyeing the two of them.  “If, uh...if I had known that you were busy, I wouldn’t have come in, so sorry about that...”

“No, this is—we were just talking,” John explained.  “ _Why_ are you here?”

“I know this is probably surprising to you, but sometimes I hang out with people who aren’t you,” Tavros answered.  “Gamzee and Dave and I were rapping, and then Gamzee wanted to build snowmen, so we that’s what we did.”

“Oh, so Gamzee’s here,” John said, grimacing.

“Gamzee, huh?” Vriska asked, looking between John and Tavros.  “What’s that about?”

“What do you mean?” Tavros asked.

“Don’t worry about it,” John interrupted.  “We’ll talk about the text later.  Go away.”

“Don’t be an ass, John,” Vriska said.  “Tavros, why don’t you hang out with us for a bit?  We haven’t really had the chance to hang out together, just the three of us.”

“No, I think I’ll leave,” Tavros said, turning towards the door, but instead of exiting, he closed it and walked towards the bed, plopping down next to Vriska.

“What’s this?  It looks like you want to hang out after all!” Vriska said with mock surprise.

“You made me do that, and you know that you did,” Tavros said.  “We’re not dating anymore, so you’re not allowed to do that anymore.”

“Says who?” Vriska asked.  Tavros looked at John, but Vriska grabbed his face and pushed him back onto the bed.  “He’s not your moirail, genius.  It’s not his job to protect your dignity.”

“Vriska, what are you doing?” John hissed into her ear as Tavros struggled against her hand.

“I’m spicing up your hate life,” she whispered back.

“ _Now_?”

“Why not?”

“But...I don’t think he’s interested.”

“John, you have to learn how to handle your kismesis.  It’s not about what he _wants_...it’s about what you can get him to do.”

“Is that...really how it works?”

Vriska smirked slyly and released Tavros.  “Hey, Tavros...John and I were talking about a few things, and it came up that you haven’t done the mouth thing for him yet.”

Tavros sat up and stared at her, clearly flustered.  His eyes flashed to John and then back to Vriska.  “...Why...?”

“Don’t worry about it!” Vriska said.  “What is with you guys and asking why all the time!  It doesn’t really matter, does it?”

“But, um, it does sort of matter, since—“

“No, Tavros, it doesn’t.  What matters is that you’re holding out on your kismesis!”

“No, but...” Tavros began, glancing at John again as color rose in his cheeks, “that’s not...it’s not because I’m trying to hold out, but because he has a lot of personal issues with his human sexuality, so I don’t want to do strange things that might make him uncomfortable...”

“Oh, _please_ , Tavros, like anyone would get turned off by something like that!” Vriska said.  “Why don’t you give it a shot?  He’ll love it!  Trust me, I should know.”

Tavros’s face turned full-blown bronze and he stuttered, “N- _now?”_

“Why not?  It’s not like I haven’t seen both of you in action.  What do you think, John?”

“I...” John said, glancing at Tavros.  Tavros seemed uncomfortable, but maybe Vriska was right about the kismesis thing.  He didn’t know the proper protocol for this sort of situation as far as troll etiquette was concerned.  Biting his lip, he said, “What do you think, Tavros?”

“ _Joooooooohn_ , don’t leave it up to him!” Vriska said.  “You know he’s just going to wimp out.  He doesn’t have the confidence for this sort of thing!”

“That’s...this isn’t really about confidence, or my self-esteem--” Tavros started.

“Or lack thereof,” Vriska interrupted.  “And yes, it is, Tavros.  You have no reason to be ashamed to show John your sexual prowess.  If you actually had a backbone, you would be proud to show off!  Right, John?”

“I guess that could make sense to some people...” John said.

“There you go!” Vriska said.

“Um...”

Vriska looked between John and Tavros and rolled her eye.  “You guys have no sense of adventure,” she said.

“...Okay, but, realistically, the mouth thing that I know you’re talking about isn’t something that would work on humans, with their genitalia being the way it is...” Tavros said, floundering for an excuse.

“Dude, stop talking about my general anatomy like I’m an animal,” John said.  “I know you’re doing the vet thing, but—“

“That doesn’t matter,” Vriska interrupted.  “If you’re worried, you could do the mouth thing on me and John can just go in like he normally does.”

“Wait, whoa, are we actually going that far?”

“Yes, John.  We are going all the way with this,” Vriska said.

“Are you sure?” Tavros asked. He looked at John.

"Are _you_?" John asked. Tavros glanced between him and Vriska and shrugged.

Vriska groaned.  “Okay, _fine_ , since you guys are such obvious pansies, I guess I’ll have to get the ball rolling on this.”

To both of their surprise, Vriska pulled her shirt over her head and slid off the bed, shifting to kneel in front of Tavros.  She shot John a roguish look as she slipped her hands up between his legs and took hold of the button on his pants.  “I hope you don’t mind, John,” she said as she undid the button, “but I’m going to take your boy for a ride.”  In their shock, neither Tavros nor John found any words to reply.

At Vriska’s will, Tavros lifted his hips and allowed her to yank his pants down his metallic legs.  He was not yet fully aroused, but Vriska spread his knees wider nonetheless and nuzzled into his hips just above his crotch.  Tavros’s breath caught in his throat as she kissed lower, following the curve of his leg until she reached her target.  She glanced up at him, the corners of her lips curling slyly as she trailed her tongue up along the opening of his nook and bulge until it grazed the tip of his now fully unsheathed bulge.  He released a quiet whine.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Vriska asked, stroking her thumb along his bulge.  She kissed it and murmured, “I know how John is about stuff like this.”  She shot John a look.

“That’s...it’s just weird,” John protested half-heartedly.  He could feel his own body reacting to the sudden show, and his cock was pressing uncomfortably against his jeans.

“You seem to be enjoying it now,” she said, running her fingers along Tavros nook as she licked along his bulge.  Tavros put his hand on her head, biting his lip to suppress another whimper.  Vriska looked up at him and smirked.  “John, take his shirt off, will you?  This is a lot more fun when there’s something to look at.”

John complied, moving behind Tavros and shucking his over shirt.  He watched Vriska as her tongue toyed with Tavros’s bulge and her fingers rubbed his nook until he was slick, and in his distracted state, it took him longer than it should have to fumble the snaps at the back of Tavros’s shirt apart.  He pulled the shirt up, coaxing Tavros’s arms above his head so that he could remove it completely, and Tavros leaned against him, moaning breathily.

“That’s better,” Vriska said, allowing her hands to do some work while she talked.  “How do you like it, John?  I always liked him like this, mostly because he doesn't talk as much.”

“It’s not bad,” John said, hyper-conscious of the heat radiating from Tavros’s body.  He could feel Tavros shift and shudder, and the breathiness of his voice was intoxicating.  John stole a glance at his face, registering with a spike of arousal the dazed look in his eyes and the bright flush of his cheek.  It had been a while for John too since he’d gotten any oral action, since both he and Tavros were so timid about sexual activity, but he remembered what Vriska’s tongue felt like and Tavros’s expression reminded him of how good it was.  Suddenly craving contact, he shed his shirt as well and ran his hand down Tavros’s torso, slipping his fingers around Tavros’s bulge and joining Vriska’s at his nook.

“Do you want him?” Vriska asked, licking John’s thumb as it rubbed lightly against the base of Tavros’s bulge.

“Don’t stop—!” Tavros groaned before John could answer.

“What do you say, Tavros?” Vriska asked, looking up into his lidded eyes.  She took his bulge into her mouth, sucking it to the base and coming back up to lick the tip.  She glanced back up at him and smirked.  “How about you show your human boy what you can do with your mouth?”

Tavros shifted away from John, and Vriska, grinning devilishly, moved from between his legs and stood up.  He kicked his pants the rest of the way off and moved onto the bed, grabbing John’s leg and pulling it with him so that they were both oriented away from the edge of the bed.  John inhaled sharply as Tavros grabbed hold of the waistband of his pants and swiftly undid the button.  He looked up at Vriska as she moved behind Tavros, undoing her own pants.

“Are you doing this?” he asked, watching her shamelessly pull her pants down her hips to expose her ready and active bulge.

“What if I am?” she countered with a smirk.  “It’s fine, John.  He wants it.  I know he does.  I’m an empath, remember?”

“Yeah, but...” he started, but almost immediately Tavros’s mouth was on his dick, licking and kissing from base to head, and John’s protest gave way to a groan.  He let his knees fall apart and grabbed hold of one of Tavros’s horns.  Tavros’s tongue pressed broadly against the sensitive underside of the crown of his dick, and John shuddered and murmured, “Fuck.”

“He’s wanted to do this for a while now,” Vriska said.  John watched her hand move below the horizon of Tavros’s tight ass and he could guess where it was heading.  Noticing him watching her, Vriska reached back with her other hand and undid her bra, pausing long enough to shed the last bit of cloth covering her breasts.  John let his appreciation show, and she smirked as Tavros took John’s cock fully into his mouth.  “Shit—“ he moaned, gripping Tavros’s horn as his dick brushed the back of Tavros's throat.  He glanced down and was surprised to find Tavros looking up at him, his eyes teary with the effort of swallowing him but otherwise interested in his arousal.  As John watched him, he closed his eyes and rocked back into Vriska’s hand, humming deep in his throat in a way that sent shivers of pleasure throughout John’s body.

“There’s more where that’s from,” Vriska said.  "And I'm not even helping him along." She moved her hand and adjusted her hips closer to Tavros.  John swallowed thickly as her bulge disappearing below to where Tavros’s nook was waiting for her, slick and warm.  Tavros shivered and arched his back as Vriska pushed into him, gliding her bulge into him slowly until her hips were flush against him.  It was an odd sight for John, his ex-girlfriend kneeling bulge-deep into his current boyfriend, her hands on either side of his hips as she began to initiate movement.  He could barely register the thought that, at any other time, he wouldn’t know how to react to this situation; all he knew now was that the friction of Tavros’s mouth and tongue on his cock as he bobbed his head was unbelievable, and every noise Vriska drew out of Tavros with her alien dick created vibrations so sweet he could hardly remember why it was ever weird in the first place.

“ _Fuuuuuuuuck_ , it’s been so long,” Vriska hissed, picking up her pace.  John watched her breasts jiggle as she pounded into Tavros, and he shamelessly thrust into Tavros’s mouth, pulling down on his horns to get him as deep as possible onto his cock.  Tavros squirmed, grabbing John’s hips in a frail attempt to keep him still, but Vriska jerked him forward and he lost his grip.  She made eye contact with John and smirked, and to his surprise, he felt emboldened to smirk back.  He found himself timing his thrusts with Vriska, soaking in the erotic image of Vriska’s body slamming against Tavros’s, their grey skin shimmering with a thin film of sweat, listening to the intoxicating sound of Tavros’s muffled groans mixing with his and Vriska’s quiet and breathy panting. As Vriska reached beneath Tavros to stimulate his bulge, John felt his body growing hot and taunt.  The rush of orgasm was incredible and he arched his back, the ecstasy of his peak so tight and forceful only a thin whine managed to escape his throat.  Unconsciously, he pushed Tavros’s head down as deep as it would go, releasing his load into his throat.  It tightened as Tavros reached his own orgasm, the vibrations of his throat against John’s sensitive dick so overwhelming it cause John to spasm.  He pushed Tavros off, and Tavros collapsed into his lap, panting heavily.  Looking up, he noticed that Vriska had finished as well, and that his bed was now a mess of troll genetic goo.

They sat silently for a few moments, recovering their breath.  “...You didn’t even let me get the bucket,” John finally said.  His whole body was heavy with fatigue, and even though he knew he was supposed to care, he didn’t.

“Them’s the breaks,” Vriska said.  “It’ll wash.”

“Aren’t you supposed to collect this stuff for the drones, though?”

“Nah.  That’s only for quadrant partners, and we’re not in any quadrants,” she said, shrugging.

“Oh.”  John looked down at Tavros, and to his surprise, he had fallen asleep in his lap.  “This jerk’s taking a nap!”

“What’s new?” Vriska asked.  She looked up at John and smiled mischievously.  “So...did you like it?”

“Yeah, I guess it was actually kind of nice!”

“See, once you two learn to listen to me, things will be much better for both of you.”

“Well, I don’t know about _that_ , but this time I’ll let it fly.”  He twirled a finger into Tavros’s mohawk and an idea popped into his head.  “Hey, could you go over to my desk and get me a marker?”

“Why don’t you get it?  I don’t want to get up.”

“No, I don’t want to wake him up.  Just do it...trust me!”

She groaned and hauled herself to her feet, shucking her damp, blue-stained pants as she crossed the room.  She grabbed a Sharpie marker and threw it to John.

John snickered as he uncapped it, carefully moving Tavros's head so he could see his face better.  “Should I draw a penis?” he asked.  “No...I think that’s more Dave’s thing.  A moustache is definitely necessary, though.”

He began to color in a moustache under Tavros’s nose, and Vriska said, “You’re a dork.  Of all the things you could draw, you go for a moustache?  Lame!”

“You mean awesome!”

“No, I don’t.  Let me show you how it’s done.”  She grabbed another marker and jumped onto the bed next to him.


End file.
